In order to delineate the factors involved in the regulation of catecholamine functioning in the central nervous system, we will be studying the effects of depolarization, stimulant drugs, catecholamines and cyclic nucleotides on dopamine formation and catecholamine release in synaptosomal preparations isolated from various rat brain regions. These regions will represent predominantly dopaminergic (striatum, olfactory tubercle) and also noradrenegic (hypothalamus, hippocampus) areas. We will also be evaluating the efects of acute and chronic in vivo treatment with an antipsychotic drug (haloperidol) that acts as a dopamine antagonist, amphetamine (an indirectly acting dopamine agonist which can produce schizophrenic symptoms) and lithium (an "emotional stabilizer" used to treat manic-depressive disorders). These studies should give us greater insight into the interactions between therapeutic psychiatric drugs and catecholamine functioning and should therefore aid us in our efforts to better understand the biochemical factors that may be involved in schizophrenia, mania and depression.